The Melancholy of Jadelyn West
by MikkiJogia
Summary: This parking lot really needs to be evened out. And now that I've been accepted into Hollywood Arts, what lies ahead is currently unknown, but something tells me that my humdrum Canadian life is about to be changed forever, thanks to her.
1. Prologue

_The Melancholy of Jadelyn West_

_As Told by Beck Oliver_

_This parking lot really needs to be evened out. And now that I've been accepted into Hollywood Arts, what lies ahead is currently unknown, but something tells me that my humdrum Canadian life is about to be changed forever, thanks to her._


	2. Gank Meets Glorious

_Chapter One, Gank Meets Glorious…Indirectly_

_ In any case that you were wondering, I'm starting my freshman year at Hollywood Arts, a school where the most crazy talented students show off what they're made of. How did I get in? That's for Victorious Wiki….actually, I really don't know how I got in. While I walked through the expansive hallways, I constantly got lost. Who in the hell built this place?! _

_ Then, I came across a red velvet cupcake. Well, not exactly…but a girl with synthetically red hair. _"Uh, hey. Do you know where Sikowitz is?" The red velvet haired girl replied with a cheerful smile, "No this is Cat." _After Cat walked off, I sighed and ran my fingers through my glorious hair and walked off. It's my first day and I'm already late to class." As I continued my way into this labyrinth, I heard someone tell me directions, _"Sikowitz' class is the first door on the right, Canada." _Chills ran through my spine as I turned around, only to find myself staring at a water fountain. Was I hallucinating or was it really the legendary Jadelyn West? Before I snapped back to reality, the warning bell rung and I ran off in a hurry. This day is going to get much weirder._


	3. Coconuts and Scissors

_Chapter Two, Coconuts and Scissors_

_Luckily, I made it to class on time…only because the teacher wasn't there…yet. When I opened the door, everyone was talking to eachother and I instantly noticed Cat, the inedible Red Velvet Cupcake Girl and a couple of other people that I ran into earlier this morning. Then, the teacher who I assumed was Sikowitz, crawled out from the window and into the classroom. Honestly, I don't know how the hell he did it. _"Ah, sorry for the wait, children. The coconut milk machine was broken so I had to wait until they replaced it. And I see that we have a new student." _I rubbed my neck in anxiety, "U_h, hey…." _Before I could introduce myself, the hippie-esque teacher cut me off. _"Okay then, children. In order to start off the new school year on the right foot, let's get to know each other better. You. Who are you and where did you come from?" _I assumed that he was talking to me. _"I'm Beck and I'm from Vancouver…uh, Canada. And yes, it's pretty far from Los Angeles. Anyway, this is my-" _By the time I could finish my introduction, Sikowitz moved on with the rest of the self introductions. It's not like I don't have expectations for my new life at Hollywood Arts but being surrounded by with crazy talented people such as myself, it could be for better or for worse. At least my first day was stable…until this._

"Jadelyn West from Northridge Middle. Call me by my given name and expect pain. That is all." _Yep, I'll never forget that for the rest of my natural born life._


	4. Opening Up? I'm not interested

_Chapter Four: Opening up? I'm not interested._

_Golden week ended and a week passed. Of course, things weren't different…until Tori Vega came along. _"Can I have a moment, Beck?" _Surprised, I told her to go ahead, like a real gentleman would do. _"What is it, Tori?" _Tori handed me a piece of paper that had some elegant writing. _"I came up with this late last night and figured that some of the freshman class still aren't close yet…especially Jade. I guess that she really needs someone to reach out to hear." _I told Tori that I would be more than glad to. _"That's wonderful. Thank you, Beck. Well, I gotta get to a student council meeting. Bye!" _After Tori walked off, I decided to grab lunch at the Grub Truck located at the Asphalt Café, But, something was holding me back…more like someone. _"Hey, Canada. We need to talk." _Uh oh, she knows about the promise I made with Tori. Crap! _"Join my club. You might like it." _Double uh oh….she might make me her guinea pig. Double crap. _"You better say yes or I'll cut your glorious hair." _Oh no, not my glorious hair…come on, Beck. _Say_ yes or it's byebye glorious hair. Time to surrender. "_I'll join. Under one condition. Let your hair down." _And so, I'm pretty sure that telling her to let her hair down like Rapunzel was the trigger….but something was quite off._


	5. You Want Me to Do What!

_Chapter 5, You want me to do what?!_

_The next day, I was woken up by a loud bang on my door and I prayed to Canada that it wasn't my parents waking me up to mow the lawn. I mean, it's Saturday for crying out loud. _"Hey, Canada! Get your lazy ass out here!" _Dear god, since when did Jade know where I lived? Shit. While getting out of bed, I realized that I was wearing my boxers. But before I could slip on my pants from yesterday, Jade kicked the door open. _"You're late for our first meeting. Come on." _Wait, first meeting? Jade never told meeting…speaking of Jade, she apparently took my advice and decided to wear her hair down for once. Plus, she had blue extensions…which actually looked pretty good on her. After I put on my jeans and a plaid jacket, I followed Jade out of my RV. It was quiet for a few moments until she broke the silence, "_There's a severe punishment for ditching club meetings. I'll tell you this once and I won't tell you again. DON'T DITCH OUR SECRET CLUB MEETINGS. NO STUPID EXCUSES!" _Boy, she has a loud mouth. _"I wanted to sleep in because it's Saturday….and I barely got any sleep this week. I'm sorry."

_Jade was quiet for a few minutes and I became a bit concerned. _"Fine, I'll let it go. But next time, your glorious hair will go byebye._" Damn, what's with her and my hair? Somehow, this is giving me a case of extreme déjà vu. "_Anyway, we're here." _What? School? Why in the hell would we be at school on a Saturday? Unless of detention, but that's not the point that Jade has. _"Sorry about the wait. Had to get Canada up." _I sat down next to Cat and Robbie and said good morning. _"All right, so you're probably wondering why we're here at the Blackbox Theater on a Saturday when we could be sleeping in. Well, thanks to Canada…I've thought about making a club that no one should ever know about….ping pong." _Ping-pong? Did she say ping pong? Psh, I thought she was going to start an occult club, ha." _ Then, Cat beamed, "Yay! I love ping-pong!"

Smiling mischievously, Jade replied, "Good, because you five are the only members. No one else, not even Tori." _Why not Tori? Damn, what does Jade have against her? _"But wait, we can't play ping pong in here….it's reserved for plays and special speakers…" _I shouldn't have said that….shit. _"I know that, Captain Obvious. So, since we can't use the Blackbox Theater, I reserved a room near Sikowitz' room...and since the school is locked, we can't get into the building but I'm going to go grab the stuff that we need to clean up the rec room. Now get out of here, I'm busy." _What in the world was she getting into? I wanted to stop Jade but I was too late. She was out the door. _

_Then, I saw a very odd looking female student who had bug eyes, much like Sinjin's. _"Uh, what's your name?" _The eccentric girl avoided eye contact with me but replied, "Courtney Van Cleef. Sinjin Van Cleef's younger sister…..Beck, I assume?" I nodded, _"Yeah, how did-I swear, that girl's trying to turn a dusty room into a clubroom for Ping Pong…..but god who knows what club it could be if it was a scam but-" _Courtney replied that it was fine and continued to stare into her scrapbook. _"Y-yeah, but it might…uh, be a bother for you…." _Again, Courtney avoided eye contact but replied that she didn't mind. I can already tell that she's slightly off like Cat, but why judge people by their appearances? It's prejudice. _"So, what are you looking at?" _Looking up, Courtney showed me bugs….dead bugs. _"

"So, what are you looking at?" _Looking up, Courtney showed me bugs….dead bugs….at first, I expected teeth but this was much weirder. _"I collect bugs….and the duplicates that I find…my brother and I eat." _Okay, now I wanted to vomit. _"Would you like one? I just noticed that I had another grasshopper without realizing it…." _Nah, I'm fine….besides, how long has she been keeping those in her scrapbook?_

_ Then, Jade returned and yelled at us for still being at the Blackbox Theater. _"Get the hell out! I got work to do." _Yep, Jade is a gank._


	6. Here Comes Trouble With a Capital T

_Chapter Six, Here Comes Trouble with a Capital T _

_ It's Monday, again. And what a lousy and sleepless weekend I had…..is this the part where I'm supposed to laugh? _"I'm shocked, Beck. Not only did you survive a conversation with that West, but you go and make an interest group together with her too." _I ran my fingers through my glorious hair while a friend of mine added in that I had a thing for weird girls. Blushing, I told them the opposite, "_I'm telling you, that's not it. I'm only doing it because Jade made me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Jade_ made_ me. Good one, Canada." _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention….everyone's been calling me Canada, thanks to Jade. After a few of my guy friends walked off, Tori approached me. _"I'm impressed, Beck. I wonder if you could change her." _Unfortunately, it's not about change. She's hard to understand….besides…I never said anything about being a member….ugh, this is moving too fast for me._

_ When I got home, I immediately lied down on my bed. It's not even funny. I have to admit though, I'm envious of Jade…..she's irrational but honestly, I can do without trouble. But by that time, my routine had already become bizarre. From the time I get up in the morning, to when I go to sleep at night…it's the same exact thing over and over again. To be honest, I should be overwhelmed by it…why? Well, you should know by now. _"Okay! Starting today, we're an unofficial group. Canada, pass these out." _I glanced at the piece of paper. Interest group regulations? You have got to be kidding me. _"The first step for the Ping Pong Club is to officially establish ourselves as a group. There's a mountain of duties that that all of us, including myself have to sort out…so for now, fill these out."

_Balling my hand into a fist, I glanced at Courtney, who was spraying her nose…huh, she doesn't look like she would be able to go against Jade…after all….she's too quiet for anyone to understand or read her. Hmm, names of at least five members, no problem. Name of faculty advisor….Jade? No, faculty….shit. _"Uh, Jade? We need a faculty advisor…and since you're a student, you can't be the-" _Once again, Jade cut me off. _"God, Canada. I know that! Put down Sikowitz."_ …Sikowitz? Sikowitz as our faculty advisor? That's ridiculous….but hey, he's our favorite teacher so….oh what the hell. Moving on, title? Ping Pong Club? I'm terrible at titles. Responsible party? Jade West and Erwin Sikowitz. Description of activities? Ping-pong….at least I hope it's just ping-pong. _"There's the bell. Next class is gym, right? I gotta get changed. Listenn, we'll regroup after school. Get out!"

_I never agreed to be a member of this scam. To be straightforward, Jade gives me a headache but I think I could understand why everything still ends in a catastrophe even though she's well-known and at the top of the social hierarchy here at Hollywood Arts._

_ After the bell for dismissal rung, a friend of mine stopped me. _"Yo, Beck. Still playing club with West, aren'tcha?" _I told him that I was going home. _"I've had enough for today." _Jade told me to come, but I'm going to ignore her. Yep. I'm acting like an ignorant ass. _"Good luck, Canada. Don't end up like those sorry guys." _After my friend left, I pulled out a familiar book from my locker…remembering that Courtney showed me that same exact book on Saturday. That reminds me….what does Courtney think about Jade? She's so quiet that I can't even read her. Anyway, back to the book, I noticed a bookmark in her scrapbook that had writing on it. "7pm. I'll be waiting in front of the school." _


	7. Is she saying who she really is?

_Chapter 7, Is she who she says she is?_

_ What now? Most importantly, what does she want from me? And why exactly did she give me the book? _ "You made it….look, I have to talk to you but we cannot speak about it here…so we will go to my house." _Huh? Wait, doesn't she live with Sinjin? Ugh, must be that classified information bull. Whoa , whoa, whoa, what in the name of Lord Canada is going on? Why am I being invited into her house? _"Don't worry, there is no one here except my brother and I." _O-okay, this is seriously getting weirder by the second! After walking for a few minutes, Courtney showed me her room….and it wasn't what I expected. Small talk, Beck. SMALL TALK! _"So, when you say nobody is here, you mean they're out?" _Courtney explained to me that Sinjin lives in the guest house. _"So, he rarely visits." _So, Courtney and Sinjin live in separate homes? I wanted to ask her about their parents but…it didn't seem right. _"Come in, Beck." _I sat down at a small table, like tables used for tea parties. _"Drink. I made it myself." _I blew on the steam and took a small sip. It really was good. _"So, Courtney, you wanted to talk? I'm all ears." _Courtney nodded and replied that it concerned Jade and her. _"What I am going to tell you is extremely classified and no one can know about this. Jade and I are A.I.s." _Whoa, hold up second….A.I.s as in artificial intelligence? But they're so...you know, human. _"We are human, yes. But I will say this, my duty, along with other artificial beings, is to watch Jade and record everything that she does. Bust as of her first appearance at Hollywood Arts, there has been a neutral factor, meaning someone has appeared before you. And that is you, Beck."

_Okay, I'm officially overwhelmed. Both Courtney and Jade are AIs and I'm the primary factor of Jade's existence? I had no choice but to leave because this was way too much for me. _"Uh, thanks for the tea, Courtney, but I really need to get home. It was very good!" _Before Courtney said another word, I was out the door. Ahh, I didn't see any of this coming. Well it looks like I shouldn't give my hopes up….yet. Out of confusion, I kicked a nearby trashcan. Unfortunately, I can't say that I fully understand this situation, but is this what anybody would think, right? And this includes me. Great._


	8. Revelation

Chapter 8, Revelation

_The next morning as I was putting my books in my locker, I felt a chill, as if someone was behind me, breathing down my neck. _"Where were you? You know the punishment for those who don't show up to meetings. Out with it, Canada!" _I couldn't possibly tell Jade that she's an AI, she would kill me. _"Okay, fine. It's my fault, Beck. It was wrong of me to force you to join my club. You wouldn't have enjoyed it…but I'll compromise. You see, I'm a mysterious person, meaning that I love mysterious things, and that's why I'm making this club. People think it's a Ping Pong Club, but…it's actually based on mythology and supernatural forces. So, you still in?" _Shrugging, I told her that I was cool with it. _"Give me anything that is seriously mysterious like old people just dying in their homes and I'll take it. This, of course, is the least I expect from you."

_Jade's POV_

"_Canada doesn't seem like a dedicated member. Hmph, I'll have to shape him. Then, I saw a drastic change in Courtney's facial expression. _"Courtney, what's wrong?" _She didn't say anything…_"Courtney?" _All of a sudden, Courtney got out of her seat and told me that something bad was about to happened…and it was about Beck and Class Prez. Shit._

_Beck's POV_

_After the dismissal bell rung, I opened up my transparent locker, only to receive another chill, this time it was Tori. _"Hello, Beck." _Jumping, I greeted Class Rep, "_You're still here? That's odd. Actually, I shouldn't say odd, but surprising to say the least. So, wha-?" _Before I could finish, Tori grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into Sikowitz' room. I knew that something bad was going to happen, and I wasn't the only one. _"As they say, it's better to regret what you've done than to regret having done nothing. Ugh, everyone here is so stubborn, Jade included. Hmph, too bad Miss Scissorgank won't be here much longer. Hollywood Arts kicked me out to make room for her. She stole my glory. She stole my dreams. I wanted to make it shine, not her." _What in the hell was Class Prez talking about? I don't see where she's getting at. Tori crept closer and closer to me and her fingers through my hair seductively. _"And you, pretty boy. I'm jealous. Why can't I find someone like you to manipulate? You've done well in succeeding to get details about Jade. Too bad I'll have to kill you-ow!"

_Tori rubbed the back of her hair where she got smacked in the head with a textbook. _"Step aside, bitch. Lay one finger on him and I'll ruin your life." _It was Jade, accompanied by Courtney. How did they know where I was? _"Well, well, well, Gank and Freakzoid. I knew that this day would come. Your little guinea pig and I were just having a conversation about you. Your ears must have been burning."

"Cut the crap, Vega. You know damn well that you're a fool. A fool that could just measly weasel on back to Hollywood Arts, only to kick me off of the social hierarchy. I knew that they had the right to expel you. For what you did. You think that you're Little Miss Perfect while in all honestly, you're a foolish princess." _I wanted to get out of there before it got worse, but it was no use and all hell broke loose. Chairs were being hurled across the room. _"Wait….Tori! Jade! I don't understand why you two are doing this?! Why are you two so antagonistic towards each other?" _Before I could get an answer, someone through a chair and hit the back of my head, causing me to blackout and knock me unconscious._


	9. What is this place?

_Chapter 9, What is this place?_

_When I woke up, I realized that I was no longer in Sikowitz' dismantled classroom. Rather I felt like I was in space. Oh my god, I'm not dead am I? This isn't purgatory….oh shit. I am dead. Shit." Then, a mysterious voice spoke out to me. _"You're not dead, Beck. Due to the force of the chair that smacked you so hard, you blacked out and fell unconscious. Not to worry, your brain is fine. You'll feel dizzy for a while but it's nothing serious." _I finally found my bearings and slowly stood up, _"Who are you? Why am I here?" _The voice replied that I'll find out soon enough. _"Now, wake up!"

"He's coming to! Oh my god, Beck! What happened?" _It was Cat, along with the rest of my friends, who were surrounding my hospital bed. _"Hey….ugh, what happened? Where's Tori, Jade, and Courtney?" _Andre told me that Jade and Courtney were back at school, cleaning Sikowitz' room and Tori disappeared. At least they weren't seriously injured or killed, that's for sure._


	10. I still don't get it

_Chapter 10, As if nothing ever happened_

_ A week passed since the incident and everything became normal again as if nothing ever happened. Luckily Sikowitz' room wasn't severely damaged, thus it was restored to its old self, thanks to Jade and Courtney. The bizarre tale that this odd room told was enough to throw me through loops. In short, I was troubled. _"Hey, Beck! Why the long face? You got rejected by West or heartbroken that Tori's gone? _I didn't even realize that Tori was gone. Anyway, I have my own agenda now. And that doesn't involve having a songbird and classmate to kill me out of the blue over Jade. Besides, a classroom shouldn't be a battlefield. Haha, oh yeah. That's right…..it felt like a dream. Shit, this must be the anti-climatic ending where I find out that this was a dream. _"Hey Beck, did you hear about Tori? Everyone is saying that a fight broke out between her and someone else in that hippie/teacher's room." _The thing is that I had already realized the truth by now. _

_ All of a sudden, I heard a megaphone from the Asphalt Café. "Now accepting members! Our club, Odd things and such, is now looking for new members! _Let's find weird, unusual, and creepy things around the world!" _I didn't want to accept it. Because whether it was a dream or not, I was already entangled with them. Tori's gone and it hasn't even been a month since school started. There was no doubt that everyone was a huge fan of her. Still people are still asking why she's gone…but I know what happened. I figured that Jade was indirectly eavesdropping on the news. _"Yo, Canada. You sure sound busy nowadays." _It was Burf, one of Sinjin's friends. _"What are you talking about?" _Then Sinjin joined the conversation, _"Don't pull that stuff on us, Beck! You're going afterschool again, aren't you? To the great grandmaster. You gotta report in about your findings because of this!" _Sinjin shoved a flyer in front of my face and continued to ramble on. Sinjin, you bastard._

"Canada! What's the meaning of this?" _It was after school as Jade and I were in the clubroom. Courtney was home sick so it was just the two of us, unfortunately. _"Well, uh..there really isn't much to explain. It's like I said, I haven't gotten anything, Jade. Besides, where did you get off?" _That's right…she exposed my cell phone number without asking..."_How dare you use someone's cell phone number without asking! Dammit, do you have any common sense, Jade?" _All of a sudden, Jade turned dark. _"Where do I get off…what?" _Oh shit, everything is a mystery to me too. And why do I always find myself in the same damn place that Jade's been? Especially after what happened. I noticed that Jade was holding a piece of paper and became perplexed. _"This is unacceptable! Hey Beck, do you think that there's something wrong with this?" _Everything…everything is wrong with this, Jade. Ugh, it's not like I could say that either. _"Listen, I just happened to overhear this, but you've joined every club in school, right?" _Jade was silent for a few moments. _"What of it? Oh please don't tell me you're thinking of dropping out….." _Damn it, stop jumping to conclusions, Jade. _"It's not like that. Look, maybe Odd things and such is too vague. And they probably don't get what it's about." _Jade let out a hmph. _"God, I thought that once I got into high school, things would be different. But it's the same as junior high, completely normal. And I hate normal! Ugh, couldn't there be at least one weird club?!" _And just what constitutes weird or normal? _"Come on, that's not how it was in middle school or is in high school. Besides, you were pretty popular with the guys in junior high so shouldn't that make you happy enough?" _Shit, I shouldn't have said. Jade turned around, _"So, you heard it from that Burf guy, right? Whatever. Everything what he probably said was true. All of them were lame to the point of idiocy. Tell me, Canada, is that all?"

_Damn it, this isn't good. _"If you're going to say something, say it for crying out loud!" _Letting out a sigh, I told her that it was true. _"Yeah, I guess so."

Jade's POV:

_The problem is that there are only worthless guys in the world. God, I swear that I spent my entire middle school career suffering from it. Man, the only kind of guy that would be any good would be someone mysterious. That way, things would be more interesting._

Beck's POV:

_What Jade said might be definitely true. After all, I can't disagree with her perspective…or her ideas anyway. Still, the fact that it's true perplexes me. And Tori. To begin with, she got into Hollywood Arts by filling in for her sister, Trina, after she had an allergic reaction. After all, she was a mysterious yet active student. _"Hey Jade, what was your deal with Tori Vega?" _Smiling, which is a very scary thing, especially when it comes to Jade, told me that they were friends. Lies._


	11. Trouble in the Clubroom

Chapter 11, Trouble in the Clubroom

"I gotta be honest with you, Courtney. It's been a few weeks since the Tori incident and I still haven't accepted your story. Why did Tori take it on you and Jade? If it's the case, then how did she know about it?" _Then, I heard a scream coming from the clubroom. _"Sorry Courtney, gotta run. Get better soon. _Before you ask. Yes, Courtney is still sick and she can't talk…so she has to use a white dry erase board to communicate. Of course, we had to video chat because she was still contagious. I ran to the clubroom, to find Jade and Cat. _"J-Jade? Where am I? Why are you doing this? W-wait, no!" _At first, I thought they were doing things that they shouldn't be doing, but Jade dragged Cat out of the closet. _"Jaaaaaaaaade! Where in the hell did you kidnap from?" _Jade explained to me that she caught her spacing out in the janitor's closet. _"I'm being dead serious, Beck. I've walked every inch of this place to find her! It's not like she came by her free will." _ I don't understand…..why? Thank god I'll be able to hear the footsteps of a very early summer. _

"We could use a mascot! After all, Cat's perfect for the job. Check these out!" _Oh dear god, Jade, no! You're molesting Cat! "_Her boobs are bigger than mine. How's this?"

_Cat's POV:_

_Wah yaa aah? Jade, stop it! Stop! Wait! Save me! Ah! Not under the shirt! Oh no, I'll never get married this way! Nooo! Puppies with sunglasses! Purple giraffes!_

_Beck's POV: _

_After the "fondling" incident, everyone calmed down while Jade asked Cat if she was in any other clubs. _"Um, the….Costume club…..w-why?" _Jade flat out told Cat to quit her Costume Club because it would interfere with our club. _"Jade, don't tell me that Cat, being big breasted and child-like are the only reasons you're forcing her into the club. It's not the mafia." _Jade lifted herself onto a desk and criss crossed her legs. _"Of course there are more reasons. Oddity needs more members. You, me, and Courtney aren't enough!" _Jade grabbed Cat's hands and begged her to join. _"Um….I'll join….uwaaaaah!"

_So yeah, four members…..God, what have I gotten myself into? _"Damn it." _As I was heading to my last class, I saw Cat and called her. Turning around, Cat greeted me back. _"Look, you don't have to join that weird club, you know. And if it's Jade you're scared of, don't be. We're not even sure what Jade wants to do with Oddity. All she talks about is mysterious stuff, but….I don't even think that she knows what she's doing and if she can ever be satisfied. So, you don't have to force yourself to tag along." _Cat closed her eyes and sighed, "_No, it's okay. I'll join!" _Okay, she has officially blown me away. Cat's so adorkable, it makes me dizzy. _"I'll be okay, Beck. After all, you'll be there too, right?" _I nodded and she continued on by saying that even though she was a newbie, we could do this. Ahh, the Oddity isn't all bad. Or rather I should say I'm a little relieved….or so I thought._


	12. Oh dear godJade! NO!

Chapter 12, Oh, dear god, Jade…no!

_I don't care if all of this is pointless. I'll be happy because things should be quiet for a while because when West runs out of things to do, I'll be the one who gets yelled at. _"Oh Caaaaaaaat! I brought something nice for you, taadaaa!" _Oh dear god….Jade, no! A bunny girl suit? _"We need more members and for that…." Jade stared at Cat.

_Cat's POV:_

_What the hell is Jade doing to me? Kyaaaaa! I was forced onto the ground as Jade forcibly took off my outfit. At least let me take it off myself! Please!" Jade broke away and I changed into the bunny outfit. God, I feel humiliated._

_Jade's POV:_

_Fu-Fu-Fu, I gotta say, this is the perfect strategy….wait until people get a load of this._

_Beck's POV:_

_Again, I was too naïve when assessing the situation. _"Jade, this is a school, not the Playboy Mansion." _Oh god, it's just as I feared it. _"I…cough….passed…out…some…flyers….cough." _It was Courtney, who was out of breath and was not in any position to do this in the state that she's in. _"I know. It's still says that all inquires _can_ be made to Beck Oliver, doesn't it?" _Courtney shook her head and coughed again, "_It's been rewritten….cough."_ I had to lay down the line, _"Courtney, you're sick. Go home." _Courtney shook her head again…_"Beck, I'm fine."_ No, she wasn't. Stubborn as a mule._

_ Then, there was a knock at the door and I opened it up. _"Oh, hey Lane. You looking for someone?" _Lane explained to me that it was about Tori Vega's new address. _"Uh, is Jade here?" _Oh shit, I can' tell him that she's a bunny girl right now. _"Turns out Tori transferred to a boarding school in England. Eh, sorry to say this, but I don't think she'll be seeing her again. Uh, tell Jade that for me." _I'll be sure to. And at that moment, she was taken away in no time._


	13. Deal?

_Chapter 13,_

_Jade's POV:_

_Why is it, I wonder? Why is it we can't dress up as bunny girls at school? It's more fascinating that way. God, screw this apology letter!_

_Beck's POV:_

_Jade's still pissed. Not only was she stopped halfway through distribution, but today we started off without any new members. Now we're left with….well, we're still on Tori, I guess. _"Hey Jade, anyone who transfers in the middle of the school year, especially right before exams, has to be suspicious, right? I mean, you agree, right?" _Grinning, Jade told me that maybe it's because of her family. _"Looks like Canada is finally catching on. So, it would still be abnormal." _Heh, if Tori was an A.I., then that would somewhat satisfy Jade. But I'll say it again, it's impossible. Even if there was someone like that, it's preposterous to think that someone would find us. Right? Yeah. _

_ All of sudden, Jade slammed her first onto the ping pong table. _"That's why sitting like a knot on a log won't cut it! I finally get it now. Passing out flyers and dressing provocatively isn't enough!" _That's it? Huh? Then, the door opened and it was Cat._

Cat's POV:

_Oops, did I walk in on a secret conversation? Oh dear me, Jade's looking at me funny. I hope that she won't force me into that outfit again! How humiliating…."_

Beck's POV:

"Judging by your reaction, maybe you misunderstood being here. Besides, didn't you have a Student Council meeting?" _I almost forgot that since Tori disappeared, our class needed a new class president and they unanimously elected Cat._

Jade's POV:

_That's it! Turn your eyes this way….that's great! Cat, how about you try putting your arms together. Man, once people see this, we'll be golden!_

Beck's POV:

"Hey Jade, I've been meaning to ask, but where in the hell did you get this stuff? Wait, you didn't steal it, did you?" _Jade put down the camera that she was using and turned her head. _"Oh this? I took it from the AV Club. They weren't using it so I got it from them." _Not that, West. The outfits. God, why? Jade told me that she got them from the Drama Club. _"Don't you mean you stole it?" _I didn't get a word from Jade. Anyway, I feel bad that Cat was forced to quit Costume Clan and now she's the mascot of Oddity. In short…this is bloody brilliant….._"Jade! That's enough!"

Jade's POV:

_Very nice! Yes! Huh? Dammit, out of room! And these are pretty solid pictures too…._

Beck's POV:

_Crap, we've hit a dead end. _"I can't fix this by myself, Jade. Look, maybe the AV guys could move these to another computer." _Jade preceded to tell me that she had a plan by grabbing Cat and running out of the room. As they say, where there's a will, there's a way. Ah, I can feel it. I can sense it. Yep. The Warning Bells are going off and the tension you could cut off with a knife. When we arrived at the AV Club, Jade slammed the door wide open_, "I've come for a computer."_ The AV guys began to whisper to each other about things about Jade, _"Oh no, it's Jade West….this can't be happening….please spare us!"

Then the president of the AV Club stepped forward. "What's this about? Oh, it's you, Jade." Jade told the president to fork over a computer. Apparently, she wasn't listening. "First, you barge in unannounced, then you don't bother introducing yourself. _Jade introduced herself, I mean us, and explained that Oddity required many things, hence a computer. "_Apparently you already have so many of these….I bet damn well that you won't miss one, right?" _Jade rubbed her hand around a Pearbook while the president warned her not to touch it. _"T-that computer is so valuable, we had to use our comic book money to buy it."

"What's the big deal over one lousy computer? God, we just wanted to save these pictures of her!" _Jade pointed to Cat. Then, I knew that I had to lay down the law. _"Cut it out, Jade! The prez is right. Look, things can't always go the way that you want them to. Most people are satisfied with what they already have." _Aah, I did it. I stood up to Jade. Ugh, I already know that she's going to kill me. Oh shit, she's looking at me. _"Hmm, is that so? Well, I just thought that I would try asking. Sorry for wasting your time. Canada, Cat, let's go. _Damn, Jade's really bugging about this. Huh? That's weird. _"Jade, I understand. Let's make a trade. As you can see, we lack a girl in our AV Club and we've always needed someone to do the cleaning." _Huh? What are they suggesting? This is throwing me through a loop….or two. _"Fine, you can have Cat in exchange for a computer from your society. Temporarily. Deal? Good." _That was unexpected….completely unexpected. Not only did Jade hear me and prez out, but to lease off Cat as their maid? I just can't get my head around it. _

Cat's POV:

_Um…do I really have to wear this? Of course….hyaaaaaah?_

Beck's POV:

_Jade's at it again. Just as I had feared. _"As the exchange student from Oddity, throw your chest out! Got it, Cat? After a half of an hour, you need to come back to Oddity, got it?" _Thirty minutes? Can she really finish uploading these pictures so quickly?_

_Jade's POV:_

_I don't plan on losing Cat nor the computer. Hm? Well, there Cat goes._


	14. NO!

Chapter 14

Beck's POV:

"Listen, Jade…do you have any idea as to how you're going to hold onto both of them? If one finds themselves in a bind, they somehow can push through by willpower. Maybe they'll overdo it. "

Meanwhile in the AV room, Cat thanked them for having her then she tripped. "I'm so sorry, I can be clumsy. _So in the end of all of this, Jade's only concerned about herself. Ugh, it's not easy being forced to play along. _"I don't mind. 42 percent complete." _I envy Courtney's personality._

Jade's POV:

_Damn it, Cat! She's late! Too late! That bumbling ditz! I specifically told her to come back right away. Huh? Why is Canada staring at me like that? It's disturbing._

Beck's POV:

_Why is Jade saying that Cat's late? It hasn't even been twenty minutes. _"Look, if you just returned the computer, you could have had her back sooner. I'm just saying." _Jade retorted that I should stop talking nonsense; though in the end…it was a lease._ "Don't you get what this means, Beck?" Okay, I'm lost….whoa, what is Jade doing? Oh shit, she's taking matters into her own hands.

Jade's POV:

_In economics, between the lender and borrower, the former has the upper hand. That's what someone told me a long time ago._

_Beck's POV: _

"Jade, what are you talking about? Huh?" _All of a sudden, Jade threw me the camera and I barely caught it, proceeding to tell me that she'll fill me in. _"Just follow through."

_Cat's POV:_

_Ooh, I should be heading back soon….yet the AV Club doesn't want me to go…aahh what's Jade doing here? Oh no…._

_Beck's POV:_

_I have never met any girl like Jade. Ever. This chick is way beyond psychotic. When we arrived at the AV Club, Jade and I were eavesdropping on their conversation. _"Cat, this tea is so good! Hey, why don't you become a full time member?" _Okay, that was the trigger. Show time…and why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well? _"Whoooooo was it that suggested a full-time membership? Hmm…" _Correction, it's not going to turn out well. As Jade scanned the room, the club president just stood there, petrified. _"Jade….come on, we were just kidding. What do you want now?" _Turning around, Jade told the club president that when the lender and the borrower exchange goods, and the time that it took went over even by a minute, "_Even in the case of loans, the trade MUST be paid back in full. Ugh, you nerds should know that. Perhaps you don't understand. Oh well, no matter."

_Wait, that's it? I expected more. Oh wait, now what is she saying? _"I forgot to ask earlier when we made the deal. Which of these is the newest model? Was it…..this one?" _When Jade gripped onto the monitor, the AV prez got territorial. _"Hey! Don't be so rough with-" _But it was too late and instead of stopping Jade, he groped Cat and that's when I knew to take the shot. No, I wasn't going to kill him._

"I just got the perfect shot of you sexually harassing Miss Valentine. Now, do you guys really want this to be exposed on The Slap? Give me the newest model you have." _Oh my god, she's so evil….so god damned evil. _"Never think for a second that one of my loyal members is worth little as a lousy computer. Heh, lucky for you, you have until the end of school to pay up, so I'll ask you one last time, which of these is the newest model?" _She's crazy…so god damned crazy._


	15. Thanks for your Consideraton!

_Chapter 15, Sign Ups are Now Closed, Thanks for your consideration!_

_A few days passed since the AV incident and after Courtney uploaded the pictures of Cat, minus the sabotage picture, and the construction of the official Oddity website became my newest job, well, I actually gave it to Courtney because I'm technologically inclined….man, the girl's like a ghost…just standing there, not saying anything…yet I've become acclimated to Courtney's lack of response….and things just got weirder._

"Sorry for the wait, guys, but the mysterious transfer student has arrived! Come on, introduce yourself!" _Jade's being unusually enthusiastic….that's highly scary. Oh, and finally, another guy. I actually don't feel singled out anymore. _"Hey, I'm Alex. I just transferred to Hollywood Arts from Seattle, Washington. Heh, Jade has told me about you guys. You're Beck, Cat, and Courtney." _Shit, I think he's an esper, just by memorizing our names without practice._

Jade's POV:

_I've always wanted a mysterious transfer student to show up smack dab in the middle of the semester. Hell, I have a feeling that he's not normal. Just the way I like it._

Beck's POV:

"So, what does this club do anyway? It must be called Oddity for a reason." _Maybe he isn't an esper after all….Jade's gonna be disappointed. Or not. _"That's a good question, Alex. And luckily, I have an answer. Odd stuff. Mysterious beings! Haunted houses that are ACTUALLY haunted. Lingering souls of the dead! We search and find them, and if we're lucky…we get to hang out with them…" _Damn, it's pointless to ask this now but…how? _"That reminds me! Tomorrow at 9am, we'll be meeting at Nozu! An exploration!" _Oh god, my only day off….and I plan on sleeping in…..noooo. _"I'm in. As my friends back home called me, Hardy Boy, or Hardy for short. Alex Hardy." _Hello? Did you just accept that stupid explanation? Ugh never mid….huh? I noticed that Hardy was standing very close to me…which was highly creepy. _"I'm sure that there's plenty to learn. Guidance is always appreciated!


	16. Cat and Alex: Two people with secrets

_Chapter 16_

_The next morning, all five of us met up at Nozu and a very creepy lady, who used to own Wok Star, greeted us. _"Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna split into pairs by straws. Since my mother told me that I couldn't bring five scissors, I had to use these. Three groups and if there's an extra, then too bad. Got it? Good." _Come on, do you really get it? Hmm…great…I'm with Cat while Courtney's with Jade…and Hardy's alone….by himself. What a shame._ "This isn't a date, got it? You have three hours and those who are late are buying drinks." _After we split up, Cat and I left Nozu in search of bizarro. Standing here won't do us any good. _"Let's go for a walk somewhere." And Cat agreed.

Cat's POV:

_I've never been out on a walk like this before…well, my brother doesn't count. But I'm alone with a boy like Beck._

Beck's POV:

"I'm surprised, but guys always seem to ask you out…." _Something tells me that this could be my chance. _"Yes, but you see….there…there's something I have to say and you have to keep it a secret. I'm not from this era. I came from the future…please listen to what I have to say….When or which time plane I came from is classified and I would be blocked, meaning my body would no longer exist. You see, three years ago, in "this era" an earthquake was detected, and in my time, we just recently located it. Time travelers, like myself, went to the past to investigate, but we could not travel no further in time that 2009, "three years ago". It was Jade who closed the past….Beck? Are you okay?" _I flat out told Cat that Jade couldn't have pulled something so impossible. _"It's a mystery, and I can't tell you the specific details on how she interfered with the time plane. Honestly, I don't even think that Jadelyn is aware that she's distorting time-" _Saved by the phone call…this was way too much for me to handle. _"Yes Jade? Slow down! Ugh, do you realize that we're at the park near Nozu? Okay, fine. And no, we haven't. Yeah, fine. See ya." I apologized to Cat by saying that Jade wanted her back at Nozu. Cat sighed, but had a relieved expression. "It's okay, Beck. I only ask you to act normally around from here on out. Well, see you!"

_I see now. So, Courtney is an AI while Cat is a time traveler….is that it? No matter what happens, I'll never be normal. After this. _"Excuse me…Beck, isn't it? Is your hunt going well? Jade called and told me to join you in place of Cat. To be honest, I'm relieved." _Alex is pretty chill, but sometimes, he creeps me out. He has to have a secret. Everyone does. Hell, he might even be an Esper. _"I don't know what you're thinking, but I wish that you didn't let the cat out of the bag. Heh, I want to say that it's a bit different but yes, you can consider that. Why?" _I couldn't take it anymore. All of this stuff was janked up. This is a dream. Just. A. damn. Dream. _"Beck?" _LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY._

Jade's POV:

_Beck sure has some nerve by falling asleep during the wrap up meeting. Hmph. Having a nice dream?_

Beck's POV:

_I figured that Hardy would speak up sometime. _"Come on, Jade. We're all tired. Searching for the paranormal is quite exhausting. Besides, we didn't find anything." Jade told Hardy that we shouldn't talk about that. "This isn't easy, but that's what Oddity is all about! AIs! Time travelers! Espers! They must exist somewhere and we're gonna find them! Because…..we're ODDITY!" _That does it. I wish it wasn't a dream. Crap._


	17. Time Traveling is a

_Chapter 17_

_First semester is almost over and damn, it's been nothing except crazy. _"Aww, Beck. So you've become West's merry man….we miss you." _If there's one thing that I've learned since my first day…it's that humans, like me, are riddled with problems. But that doesn't cure the unavoidable headaches. Now that I've reflected on what I've been through, it's just one big migraine after another. For me, anyway. _"Tea's ready! Huh?" _I asked Cat why she was wearing the same outfit that she was…groped in a few weeks ago. And she wasn't happy about it. _"Jade's forcing me to wear it in the clubroom….is it that strange?" _Of course not….I have to lie on this one….and it is. _"It's a great idea! Best one yet!" _Jade had me by the neck this time. Come to think of it, Jade's been moody lately. _"After everyone left, I went back to take another look to see if we overlooked anything and I didn't find anything. Now I'm tired. Oh, and we're taking pictures next. Bring them to me next week."

_I guess she really is tired….normally she would chew me out but even with taking pictures, the usual Jade would be more enthusiastic about it. For some reason, I felt worried. _"Long time no see, Beck." _Whaaaa? Something strange is about to happen…oh wait, it already did. _"Are you Cat's sister?"

Cat's POV:

_It's me, the one and only Cat Valentine. Only, I've come from the deep future. He doesn't believe me._

Beck's POV:

_I remember now….she said that she was from the future…..Waaaaaaaa? Why is she unbuttoning her shirt? A heart shaped mole? I didn't see that before. _"Oh, I'm sorry. It hasn't happened yet…forget it!" _Cat's bubbly personality proves that she's Cat for sure. _"Anyway, there's something that I wanted to tell you, but I can't stay long!" _Wait, so in this time right now...there's two Cats?"_

_Cat's POV:_

_Time could be compared to a flipnote. Time is merely one panel laid on top of each other in which it can move forward or back….good, Beck follows._

Beck's POV:

_I'll believe anything at this point. I can handle this. Yeah, I can handle this. _"Ariel. Please remember that name if you're in a crisis involving Jade. Though,I am forbidden from giving any information. Well, I must be on my way now." _Cat's adult version was also a person of many secrets…why do I feel so defeated? Hm? Oh, it's Courtney. I wonder if she saw any of that….or all of it."  
_

_Courtney's POV: (FINALLY! I'M ACTUALLY GIVING HER A POV!)_

_Technically, there weren't two Cats. It was her time divergent variant. Going against time, the Cat you saw has vanished from this time space…_

_Beck's POV:_

_I swear, I'm surrounded by the most bizarre people. The next morning, Jade wasn't at her usual place in the mornings….not to mention her tardiness. Was she still sulking? No, it was more than that. She was confused. Uh oh….this IS serious. I have never seen her so discouraged….man, what's wrong with meeee? "_Beck, can I borrow a bit of your time?"


	18. Chain of Outbursts

_Chapter 18_

"I told you the other day how I'm an esper, right? Well now, I'm going to show proof." _Alex continued to tell me that specific conditions must be fulfilled, somewhere far away….and something about powers. _

_Alex's POV:_

_It's my agency who is at the end of the rope. Seeing as how Cat approached him face to face…I'm promising Beck that we will not harm Jade. Apparently, it seems as if he doesn't care….in which he should….anyway, we have an hour until we get to our destination….so let me explain. A power suddenly burst within me and at first, I thought I would go AWOL. But, I was saved by the people who brought me into this secret organization….In short, because there are humans, there is the universe. As far as that goes, there is a certain girl who could build and alter it to her own desire._

Beck's POV:

_Who is this girl…and why do I already have a bad feeling about this? _"Jadelyn West. The one who can change the world as she sees fit. Oh, we're here. Haha, I'm afraid that there's not much to say beyond this point, but you can still back out if you want." _Hell, before I knew it, we were smack dab in the middle of Downtown Los Angeles. _"What the hell?! Hardy, what are you trying to pull? Our death wish?" _Hardy told me to close my eyes for a moment. At first, I was hesitant, but I did it anyway. All of a sudden, it went dead quiet and Alex told me to open my eyes up. _"This is a closed space that is isolated from the rest of the world. You see, when Jade's emotions become unstable, these spaces are created. Thus…" _Thus her bad mood wasn't an act. That explains her calmness the past few months…but I still don't get it. _"Why doesn't Jade know about who you really are? Is this a contradiction?"

Hardy's POV:

_In short, though Jade wishes that beings such as myself, Cat Valentine, and Courtney Van Cleef, to exist while she is also second guessing herself that they can't. Her actions and words can come across as odd, but she's just like Beck. Human._

_All of a sudden, the earth began to shake as I told Beck that it was beginning. The celestials of Jadelyn's frustrations were rising and smashing buildings left and right. Little did Beck knew that those chains of outbursts were indeed his fault. _"Beck, please promise one thing. Don't let her lose faith in this world or it'll be the end of all of us."

_Beck's POV:_

_Before I knew it, everything was back to normal while one question lingers, why did Jade choose me? Ugh, damn it all to hell, I'm just a regular high school student that has finally realized that supernatural beings aren't made to be seen by humans easily._


	19. It's Coming Clear

_Chapter 19, It's Coming Clear_

_Jade's POV:_

_I always thought that my class was made up of the most interesting people in the world. I thought I was special. But it wasn't true. I realized that this life was just boring and ordinary. Why wasn't I special? Waiting around for something interesting to come won't ever guarantee it. I promised that I would change. I wasn't just a girl who was happy with stalling! And I've gone about it the best way I know. Before I could even dare to realize it, I was in high school and hoped that something would change. Just a little. Why is everything so damn boring?_

_Beck's POV:_

_It was halfway through December. Sure, it's odder of a lifestyle than I planned, but whatever. I still enjoy it a little bit. Thus, I'm the only one who could hang out with these guys while I wish that it could go on forever. At least, that's what I used to think."_

"I'm going to get changed." _I just stood there…_ "Don't you get it? It means get the hell out of here!" _What's going on? Jade's not herself. Huh, I guess it's considered as the tender age. Then Jade opened the door and told me to come in. _"Cat, sit here. As they say, such long hair deserves attention. We're going to spend the rest of today this way." _I knew something was off. It was like she had no direction. Now that I look back on it, I should have sensed something that day. Anyway, I remembered those ominous memories of those spaces that only appear when Jade's in a bad mood. Unable to find what she wants to do…not knowing what to do. Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow. _


	20. A Whole New Dimension

_Chapter 20_

"I said wake up!" _Typical Jade, except something wasn't right…she was standing over me with her hands clasped on the top of my head_. "Are you awake now?" _I was bewildered, why are we at school? And how the hell did I get here? _"When I woke up, I was right here. And you were lying next to me. Beck, what the hell is going on?" _I didn't know, but I'm pretty sure that I went to sleep in my own bed. _"Jade, I don't know what's what right now, but let's get away from Hollywood Arts." _I knew something was wrong. We're in a god damned closed space, separated from home. One thing is for sure, Jade's handling it well. Too well. _"Hey, Beck….are we the only ones here? It's a bit weird." _Eh, weird wasn't what would fit the situation, more like ominous. _"You haven't seen or heard from Hardy_, _have you?" _Jade shook her head and asked why and I told her that we couldn't get out of there. _"Let's get into the school and try to contact the outside.

_Jade's POV:_

_What the hell is going on? Beck doesn't seem to be surprised by all of this…or is he? I tried to contact Hardy, Cat, and Courtney but the line was dead. Where's Canada going? And what has gotten into him all of a sudden?_

_Beck's POV:_

_Let's just say that I had a change of heart. Nothing has changed…but what is this? There's not a single shed of light out there. What a morass. It's one thing to understand the situation but what is a guy like me supposed to do? _"Beck, I can't just stand here and do nothing. I'm gonna walk around." _After Jade left, a light flickered as if it was giving me a sign. _"Hardy, you're late. What's going on?"

Alex's POV:

_He recognized me. Due to the current situation, Jade's frustration has reached its limit. I don't how long I can stay like this…the thing we most feared is finally underway._

Beck's POV:

"I'm dead serious, Alex. What the hell is going on?" _Alex began to explain that Jade and I were the only ones here and we were no longer in their world. My home. Then I finally realized that this wasn't a closed space, it was a whole new dimension that Jade created. _"You failed, Beck. She has given up on the existence of reality and she has already begun construction on a new one. Look, I've said it all before and I'll have to spill my guts again. You were chosen by Jade. You see, with reality without its God, we might just become nothing. Cease to exist. You were the person that West allowed to partake in her world. Sadly, we might never see each other again but soon enough, this space will turn into a world that should be familiar to you and it will be ideal to Jade."

_All of a sudden, Hardy disappeared while I turned on the computer. What the hell did that mean? Being apologized to indirectly isn't making this any easier. Come on, Courtney. _

_Courtney. V Good, you can read me. The connection between Jade's world and your world is in danger of being severed. When this happens, it will be all over. I'm placing all bets on you. Ariel." _

_All of a sudden, I heard heavy footsteps and it wasn't Jade. It was a celestial….and he's too close…dammit! _"Beck! Some gargantuan has arrived!" _Jade was excited….too excited. Then, Hollywood Arts began to rumble as if it was about to collapse. I picked Jade up and jumped out of the window. _"We're in danger here. Outside! Now!"

_Jade's POV:_

_It might be an alien or a super duper weapon created by mad scientists! Uh oh…it's huge! If this world has things like those lingering about, then what happens to us? What is this all, really? This strange world and this giant…I don't think its evil….and I'm sure that it's on our side! I have a feeling that this will work out. I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm actually enjoying this moment. _


	21. The End

_Chapter 21_

_I couldn't stand this Adam and Eve junk. Hell, I wish all of this was a joke but it really does feel like she could have a hand in the fate of reality. _"Jade, don't you want to go back to the old world? We can't stay here…we'll die from starvation." _I grabbed Jade's hands and pleaded that I wanted to go home. _"Jade, all of this makes me realize that I actually liked my life. With Cat, Courtney, Hardy…even Sinjin and Burf. Hell you can even mention MIA Tori in there too. I…I want to see my friends again. I feel as though that I still have so much to say to them. I hate to say this, but the world really does revolve around you. There's actually an assload of people who have their eyes on you." _Jade looked at me funny, as if she was lost. _"What is it, Beck?" _What is Jade to me? She's not a god nor is she some classmate. I don't have a definite solution. Hell, I don't even know what it takes to definite a world as interesting. But when I look at this, there's just one thing I'm going to say…and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…._"Actually, hair extensions turn me on. Any time you had blue or purple extensions, it looked so good it was criminal." _Jade turned around and mumbled something, _"I don't get you. Are you an-" _I did it. I kissed Jade. KISSED. I had no idea of knowing her facial expression. She might be enraged but I'll never know. Hell, I didn't care if she even slapped me. I mean, who would? I don't want to let go for a while. Then, it felt like someone turned off the gravity, intentionally. I rushed outside and it was sunny. SUNSHINE._ _Honestly speaking, I couldn't sleep a wink after what had happened. And as usual, Hollywood Arts hasn't changed…but it seems a bit wistful to even be in it right now. Then, I saw Jade at her locker….Jade…._"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jade didn't even make eye contact with me and replied that she was horrible, "I had a nightmare last night. Hell, I never wanted to ditch school as I want to right now." _She's wearing both blue and purple extensions…but she's in a bad mood. At least on the outside._


End file.
